


Charlie Gets Answers

by Ceny



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceny/pseuds/Ceny
Summary: A visitor shows up at Charlie Swan's door twenty years after the events of, Breaking Dawn, with some information about his family.  It's twenty years since he's seen his family and if he can get answers, he welcomes whoever can give it to him.





	Charlie Gets Answers

Renesmee hadn’t been to Forks, Washington in twenty years. Nothing had changed in all that much. It was still the rainy town it had always been. She remembered the events that occurred here all those years ago. It was literally a fight for her life; a life she hadn’t even lived for very long. But the fight had been won and the Cullen’s had left the town soon after. She understood why, but she couldn’t bear the fact that they had to leave her grandfather clueless. She had even left Jacob behind. He would have come along but he had a pack to take care of. She was at least glad of the fact that if she could talk to anyone from those days, she could at least talk to him. Then again, he knew her family’s secret.

She turned the final corner parked the car. She looked up at the house, the cop car in the drive. She sat for a while before deciding nothing was going to happen unless she got out the car. Making it to the door, she knocked and waited.

It wasn’t long before Charlie Swan came and answered the door. He was older, with more gray hairs than the last time, which was to be expected. “Can I help you he asked,” clearly not recognizing her.

“Hi Poppy,” she replied, giving him a smile. Charlie did a double take as he looked at her, really looked.

Renesmee was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug as Charlie confirmed it was her. “Nessie? It’s… it’s been twenty years,” he said. He pulled away to get a good look at her before ushering her into the house. He led her to the living room as he bombarded her with questions. “Where are your parents? Are they coming too? Are they okay? Why come after so long?”

The vampire hybrid laughed. “Slow down. Mom and Dad are fine. In fact, I expect they’ll be here soon. I wasn’t supposed to come to see you at all. They thought I was going to see Jake. Once they realize I’m not there, they’ll rush over here as fast as _humanly_ possible.”

“Why don’t they want you to come here? They don’t want you to see me? But you’re my granddaughter? I haven’t seen or heard from any of you in years. You all just disappeared one day and the only way I know you’re even alive is through Jacob. Did I do something? Does Bella hate me, and she just won’t admit it?”

Nessie grabbed onto Charlie, telling him to keep calm. “Mom doesn’t hate you. She loves you. Everyone just thought this was the best way to protect you. Humans aren’t supposed to know about our existence.”

A confused expression came over Charlie’s face before something clicked. “Does this have to do with that werewolf thing Jacob told me about,” he asked as his skin paled slightly.

“It does have something to do with that. You already know that Jake is a werewolf and I’m sure you know but didn’t want to think about what that meant for mom and dad.” Charlie gave a nod in response. “You see, they’re v-.”

At that moment there was a knock at the door. “That’s mom and dad,” Renesmee said, not looking to the door as Charlie had.

“How do you know that?"

“I can smell them,” she explained as Charlie got up to open the door. What he saw on the other side shocked him. Renesmee was right in saying that her parents were on the other side of the door. What Charlie didn’t expect was that they looked as though they hadn’t aged a day in the last twenty years.

Charlie moved from the door to let the two of them in, silently making his way back to the living room. Bella and Edward followed close behind, everyone taking a seat in the available space. Charlie was unsure of what to say.

“I know this is a lot to take in Charlie,” Edward began. “The one best able to explain it all would be Renesmee. Bella and I can fill in the pieces afterwards.” Edward could sense Charlie’s inner battle. The pieces were all fitting together. He wished they wouldn't.

“Poppy,” Renesmee began, scooting closer to her grandfather. “I’m going to show you something but I’m going to need you to stay calm, ‘kay?” Her grandfather could only nod.

Renesmee raised her hand, pressing it to his cheek and showed him the events from twenty years ago: her birth, her relationship with Jacob, the Volturi, Carlisle making notes of her rapid growth, the conversations had about them having to leave in order to protect Charlie and keep their identity hidden. She showed him everything.

Everyone remained silent as she pulled her hand away, giving him the space to process everything. He stood up after some time, going to the kitchen to get a beer. The trio only watched him, knowing he would talk when he was ready. He continued to walk in circles before walking out the door. Bella watched in worry, Edward holding her in comfort while Renesmee seemed to be the least worried of the three.

It was another half hour before Charlie came back and joined his family in the living room. “So, you’re all vampires?” he asked when he finally got himself together. “Well, Nessie is half human.” The three nodded in response. “You… I’m assuming you were already a vampire,” he said, addressing Edward. He paused a moment, getting his thoughts together.

“Bella became pregnant on our honeymoon. Something we didn’t know was possible. Bella was adamant that we keep her and… well, she showed you the rest.”

Charlie sat in silence. He rubbed his hand against his mustache as he took in all the information thrown his way.

“You really do like to live on the edge, Bella.”

She shrugged with a chuckle. “ I could say the same about you dad. You're a cop. Not only that. but you’re the one who’s friends with Billy. Of course, since Edward and the others weren’t around when you were growing up Billy never phased but he always had the potential to if they ever did,” she pointed out to him.

Charlie shook his head in disbelief although he supposed that indeed made sense.

“Well, does that at least mean, now that I know you’ll come back to visit… regularly?” he asked.

The group looked at one another before looking back at Charlie, Edward being the one to speak. “Well, as regularly as we can. We weren’t even supposed to tell you. Part of keeping order within the vampire world. Although, I suppose, Renesmee doesn’t completely fit under those rules,” he said with a smirk.

“Well thank goodness for small blessings such as half-human grandchildren.” There was a shared laugh among the group, glad they could all laugh together.

"I do have one more question though," he continued after catching his breath, his demeanor changing. Everyone looked on. He looked to his daughter and her spouse, a look of disbelief on his face. "Nessie and Jacob?"


End file.
